


Человек войны

by fandom_Hells_Kitchen



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Action, Gen, Mysticism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 00:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12001614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Hells_Kitchen/pseuds/fandom_Hells_Kitchen
Summary: Каратель отправляется в свой последний поход, не зная, что за ним наблюдают.Cцены насилия, многочисленные смерти персонажей





	Человек войны

Здание было огромно. Человек у его подножия казался букашкой.  
Сотни метров стекла и металла, в которых отражалось серое осеннее небо, нависали над ним, несоразмерные с высотой человеческого роста. Он докурил сигарету, жадно, до самого фильтра, обжигая пальцы. Выдохнул последний глоток дыма, отбросил окурок и зашагал к стеклянным дверям.   
Видеокамера над дверями повернулась, ловя в фокус потемневшее от усталости, резко очерченное лицо.

***  
— Сейчас?   
— Еще нет. Надо подождать.   
Ее собеседник прищурил единственный глаз, вглядываясь в далекую, чуть размытую фигуру человека в черном.   
— Дадим ему еще немного времени, чтобы он закончил свою работу.   
Она молча кивнула в знак согласия. Огненно-рыжие волосы упали на лицо, скрывая сверкнувшие зеленые глаза. 

***  
Он на ходу плавно потянул из-под полы «Магнум». Вскинул одним слитным движением навстречу приподнимающемуся из-за стойки охраннику. Бам! — пуля вошла в глаз, превратив половину головы в кровавое месиво. Охранник сполз по стене, оставляя алую, глянцево поблескивающую полосу на стерильно-белом.   
И это было чертовски красиво. 

Топот раздался сразу в двух коридорах, справа и слева. Он раскинул руки. Оба указательных пальца легли на курки двух мощных пушек. 

Сегодня его день. 

В вестибюле он закончил быстро. Прошел среди мертвых тел, выискивая живых. Куртку расстегнул, чтобы каждый, кто еще не подох, мог увидеть перед смертью белый череп на его груди.   
Знак Карателя. 

Зловещая легенда Адской кухни сегодня явилась не ночью — при свете дня. Уилсон Фиск, криминальный король, заправлявший в этом районе Нью-Йорка, давно не выходил из дома по ночам.   
Он прятался где-то на вершине этой башни из стали и стекла, предоставляя умирать за него другим людям. Жирная трусливая тварь, которая умеет воевать только с беззащитными. 

«Ничего. Я принесу войну в твой собственный дом». 

Краем глаза он уловил движение на полу сбоку, стремительно развернулся, наступил ногой, ломая запястье руки, тянувшейся к пистолету. Раздался глухой хруст — и истошный крик раненого бандита. 

«Этот наверняка тоже убивал мирных людей, чтобы Фиск мог делать свой бизнес. Здесь нет невиновных». 

— Ничего личного, парень, — он наклонился к лицу раненого. Молодой, темноволосый, белый от боли — тот с ужасом расширил глаза, уставившись на череп на его футболке. 

— Да, это я. Мне нужен твой босс. Уилсон Фиск. Это может быть долго и больно — или быстро и легко. Выбирай.

— Он... у себя в пентхаусе. На верхнем этаже.   
— Как туда попасть? 

Бандит замолчал, и тогда он наступил ему на запястье всем весом, дробя кость. Дикий крик эхом ударил в потолок. 

— Туда... идет одна лестница. С шестьдесят второго этажа.   
— Там наверняка нужна ключ-карта, так ведь?   
— Д-да. Возьми... возьми ее. Во внутреннем кармане. 

Он забрался рукой под полу залитого кровью пиджака, выудил оттуда три электронные карты, сунул в карман. Вцепился в темные волосы, оттянул голову парня назад, заглянул в полные боли глаза.   
— Ты... все равно не дойдешь, — скривился тот.   
Молодец. Не трус. 

— Это будет не больно, — успокаивающе пробормотал он, вытягивая из ножен острый десантный нож. 

***  
Она уже не отрываясь следила за тем, как Каратель — человек по имени Фрэнк Касл — прокладывал свой кровавый путь по этажам башни из стали и стекла. Ему ворожил бог войны — пули его противников били мимо цели. Лифтовую шахту успела заблокировать охрана, и теперь он поднимался по этажам и лестницам, оставляя за собой только трупы. 

— Он... безумен?   
Собеседник повернулся к ней, заложив руки за спину. Задумчиво покачал головой. Черная повязка на глазу казалась тоннелем, ведущим в ад. 

— Не более, чем многие из тех, кого ты знаешь. Он просто слишком сильно любил — и в одну секунду потерял всех, кто ему был дорог. Я дам ему еще немного времени. 

Она скользнула взглядом по черному кожаному плащу своего собеседника и удивленно приоткрыла рот, увидев ниже вытертую джинсовую ткань с разлохмоченными модными разрезами на коленях.

— Сегодня вы в джинсах, сэр?   
— Стараюсь идти в ногу со временем. 

***

— Раз мишутка... два... мишутка. Вот и кончилась игра. 

Он согнулся, прижимая ладонь к животу. На пятьдесят втором этаже попал в засаду, его зажали в коридоре под перекрестным огнем. Одна пуля ударила в плечо, отбросив к стене. Другая вошла в живот. Третья расколола бронежилет на спине. Керамическая пластина четвертой степени защиты спасла, но раскололась на куски. Бронежилет теперь стал просто бесполезной тяжестью. 

Он перестрелял их всех — и успел с пульта на посте охраны заблокировать за собой электронные двери. Теперь никто больше не поднимется на верхние этажи башни Уилсона Фиска. Между ним и его целью — всего каких-то пара десятков человек охраны. Если бы еще оставались патроны...

Было больно — так больно, что хотелось лечь и сдохнуть. Но он не мог. Одним весенним утром Фрэнк Касл потерял все, что любил — жену и двоих детей. Они стали случайными жертвами перестрелки между бандами Адской кухни. И тогда он поклялся себе не останавливаться, пока не истребит последнюю бандитскую сволочь в этом городе. 

«Это не люди. Это крысы, которые убивают женщин и детей».

Он привалился к стене, выдыхая ставший вязким воздух. Сплюнул густую черную кровь. Отбросил ставшие бесполезными пушки. Заставил себя выпрямиться. 

«Тело — мое последнее оружие». 

Он вцепился непослушными пальцами в застежки. Бронежилет сполз с плеч, глухо стукнул о пол. Стало легче дышать. 

«Моя. Война. Не закончена». 

Услышал топот бегущих ног в коридоре впереди, сумрачно усмехнулся и потянул нож из ножен.

***  
Фрэнк перекатом ушел вперед, пропустил над собой автоматную очередь, взметнулся с пола — и с хрустом вогнал нож между ребер стрелявшему. Отшвырнул его. Подволакивая ногу, шагнул вперед. 

На него бросились сразу трое — в тесном коридоре у лестницы, ведущей в пентхаус, было не развернуться. Одному он сломал гортань ребром ладони, второго перебросил через перила в лестничный пролет. Третий проскользнул под рукой и воткнул ему под ребра шокер. Электрический разряд разорвал кровавую пелену перед глазами белой вспышкой боли. Он упал на колени. 

***  
— Сейчас?   
Она поднялась с места, готовая сделать свое дело, но на ее плечо, затянутое в кожу и сталь, легла тяжелая рука.   
— Еще нет.

— Он работал на тебя? — с любопытством спросила она, заправляя за ухо рыжую прядь.  
— Они все в конечном итоге работают на меня. 

***  
Удар бросил его на пол, второй — выбил воздух из легких. Хрипя от ярости, охранник топтал его ногами, пытаясь попасть тяжелым ботинком по лицу или в пах.  
Идиот.

Фрэнк поймал голень, рванул на себя, обрушился на грохнувшееся на пол тело сверху, прижал локтем горло — и держал, пока тот не перестал дергаться. 

Ярость лишает осторожности. Он не сделает такой ошибки. 

Фрэнк с трудом поднялся сначала на одно колено, потом на ноги. Перехватил поудобнее нож и двинулся вверх по лестнице. 

***  
Загнанная в угол крыса дерется не на жизнь, а на смерть.   
Таким был и Уилсон Фиск.   
Он выстрелил Фрэнку в грудь, когда тот пинком распахнул дверь и переступил порог сияющего белизной и стеклом пентхауза. Но рука дрогнула с непривычки, да и калибр был маловат. Не револьвер — дамская безделушка. Пуля засела в плече, еще одна — большое дело...

Белизна очень скоро окрасилась кровью. Фрэнку удалось вырвать оружие, отбросить в сторону. Фиск с бешеным ревом кинулся на него, как бык. Впечатал всем весом в стену — чертовски тяжелый сукин сын. Двинул в челюсть так, что в глазах потемнело. 

«Мне нельзя умирать. Еще нельзя», — взмолился Фрэнк, сам не зная кому. Оттолкнул его, двинул ногой в живот. Они сцепились, яростно хрипя. Фрэнк сделал шаг назад, споткнулся — край низкого столика попал ровно под колени. 

Они рухнули на пол вдвоем, покатились по осколкам стекла. Фиск с бешеной силой приподнял его, вцепившись в майку, и приложил затылком об пол. 

«Еще пара таких ударов — и мне конец».

Фрэнк яростно зашарил правой рукой по полу — и его пальцы обхватили узкий, длинный кусок стекла.   
Он стиснул стекло, разрезая себе ладонь до кости, и ударил сбоку, в сонную артерию. И еще раз, и еще.  
Фиск визжал и хрипел, будто свинья, которую режут. Чужая кровь хлынула на Фрэнка сверху, заливая глаза, рот и нос. Весь мир залило соленой ржавчиной, он отплевывался и тряс головой, удерживая тушу этого борова на вытянутых руках — пока тот не обмяк и не затих. 

Фрэнк столкнул его тело в сторону, медленно поднялся на четвереньки. Руки разъезжались в луже крови, мелкие осколки впивались в ладони. 

Он упрямо прикусил губу. Отер с лица кровь — ладонь оставила на губах стеклянную крошку. Заставил себя оттолкнуться от пола и встать. Голова кружилась, в глазах все плыло, он шатался как пьяный. 

«Я закончил».   
Шорох за спиной услышал, но обернуться уже не успел. 

***  
— Сейчас. 

***  
За спиной шатающегося, окровавленного человека в дверях мелькнула фигура охранника с дробовиком в руках.   
Звук выстрела до них, конечно, не долетел. Но она увидела, как грудь под черной футболкой взорвалась облаком алых брызг. 

***  
Она покачала головой. 

— А вас не зря называют Предателем воинов*.   
— Не зря, — кивнул ее одноглазый собеседник 

***  
Его бросило вперед, он упал на пол ничком. Дергающаяся рука упрямо, слепо и судорожно шарила вокруг, как будто жизнь оставалась только в ней. 

Пальцы сомкнулись на рукояти изящного, почти дамского револьвера. Он вскинул руку, выстрелил не глядя.   
Пуля вошла врагу в переносицу. 

Фрэнк приподнялся на руках, перекатился на спину и глянул сквозь прозрачную крышу пентхауса прямо в небо.   
Его губы тронула жесткая, спокойная усмешка.   
В одну эту улыбку можно было влюбиться. 

***  
— Иду. 

Хильд бросилась с Радужного моста, расправляя в полете свои стальные крылья. Ветер Девяти миров пел в них дикую песнь. Ту, что слышат лишь умирающие воины на поле боя. 

***  
Небо звало его, манило упасть в высоту, как в пропасть.   
Фрэнк нащупал дыру в своей груди и понял, что все будет очень быстро и почти не больно.   
Выстрел из дробовика перебил ему позвоночник и разворотил грудную клетку. Ног Фрэнк уже не чувствовал, онемение быстро поднималось к сердцу, унимая боль.   
Сердце дрогнуло последний раз — и остановилось.  
Он закрыл глаза и упал в небо.   
Все изменилось. 

Он не успел удивиться или испугаться. Мир вокруг сделался другим. Стены и сталь стали прозрачными, почти призрачными. Рядом черным ядовитым дымком истаивала душа убитого Фиска. Фрэнк взглянул в небо — в нем плыли и переплетались потоки энергии, светящиеся цветами, названия которых он даже не знал. 

Он услышал шаги.   
В двух шагах от его мертвого тела стояла девушка, больше похожая на живой огонь. Рыжие волосы казались потоком пламени на незримом ветру, броня сияла так, что все вокруг выглядело лишь странными тенями. Вся его жизнь была только тенью в этом свету. 

— Вставай, эйнхерий**, — сказала она и протянула Фрэнку руку. 

* _«Предатель воинов» — один из титулов скандинавского бога войны Одина._   
** _Эйнхерии — дружина бога Одина, лучшие из воинов, павшие в битве, которых валькирии прямо с поля боя забирают в небесный чертог Вальхаллу._


End file.
